1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to UV curable liquid composition for printing or coating, and adhesive and detachable products obtained by using said liquid composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It was difficult to detach conventional adhesive products which were applied with an adhesive agent after they were attached once and to attach again on which one wants to attach when necessary.
It took time to produce seals, labels, and stickers on which easy detachable adhesive agent was printed or coated because water-soluble easy detachable adhesive composition or solvent-soluble easy detachable adhesive composition was used and a process to evaporate water or solvent was required. In addition it was not suited to cleanse the adhesive surface of the products to use again because products on which conventional easy detachable adhesive composition was printed or coated may be damaged with kitchen detergents such as non-ionic detergents or solvents such as alcohols and benzine.